First Kiss: A Sailor Moon Moment
by Jennifer Wand
Summary: Set right after "Darien's View," this is nothing but pointless fluff. Enjoy it for what it is.


FIRST KISS  
a Sailor Moon Moment by Jennifer Wand  
  
This fanfic was inspired by a few things: the first being a bit from the manga where Usagi says "If he called me Usako, then I should call him Mamo-chan!" The second moment is an episode of S when Usagi is talking to Unazuki about how the first kiss is really special. At the end, Usagi asks Mamoru if he remembers, and I was pretty shocked that he doesn't. (What a clod!) Anyhow, here's my Sailor Moon Moment.  
  
This takes place directly after the end of "Treed." As in the next second, not the next day.  
  
"Enquiring minds want to know!" Sailor Mercury giggled, for once enjoying the fun of heckling her friends. They were standing on the rooftop of a decimated apartment building, where there had obviously been a huge fight. Walls were crumbled and rubble littered the cracked cement of the roof. Not exactly the kind of place you would expect to see a bunch of giggling girls. Still, the sun was out, there was a sweet thick smell like flowers in the air, and best of all, Sailor Moon and Darien were standing in the middle of a ring of Sailor Scouts, looking utterly embarrassed. "So what's the story? Are you two together now?"   
Sailor Moon, usually the chatterbox, was unusually hesitant, as she laughed awkwardly. "We haven't had a chance to talk about it yet!" she whined, a huge guilty grin plastered across her face.   
"I just remembered two minutes ago," Darien stuttered, equally embarrassed. "Give me a little time, okay?"  
Actually, what Darien really wanted was a CHANCE. For about two days now, he had thought of nothing else but grabbing up the petite blonde by his side and kissing the sweet breath out of her*. And now that he had all his memories back, and he knew she loved him too, his heart wouldn't stop pounding. If only those Sailor Scouts would stop YAPPING...  
"So, are you going to tell your parents, Serena? Your dad might have a FIT!" Sailor Mars addressed her leader by her real name-- a sure sign she was out of control! Sailor Venus, starry-eyed, countered with an equally silly comment, and Mars glared at her in response. Mercury mentioned the impact of a boyfriend on Serena's study habits, drawing outraged comments from the rest of the group. Darien and Sailor Moon cringed.  
"Can't take much more of this," Darien muttered, and as if in answer to his prayers, a plan came into his head. "Sailor Moon--" he whispered down to her, "let's escape."  
She looked up at him with wide, confused eyes. "How?"  
He responded by putting an arm around her shoulder-- a move that brought "Oooh"s from all four Guardians-- and winking. "Let's see if I still have a transformation, too."  
In the next moment, Darien had crouched down, and before the gossips could gasp, he had sprung away, taking Sailor Moon with him. The Sailor Scouts all lunged forward at the same time-- and ended up in a toppled heap! Sighs of disappointment and various "Could you get your elbow out of my eye!?" comments ensued. Meanwhile, a black cape flew into the sky...  
  
"Tuxedo Mask! You saved me again!"  
The words were there, but stuck fast in Sailor Moon's throat. All she  
could do was sigh in adoration. She stared up at the familiar face,  
gold-rimmed by the rays of sun that nearly blinded her with their brilliance. The profile that she had missed so, with the delicate white mask and strands of dark hair; the seemingly stiff black and white suit that just barely concealed the athletic frame, and the long flowing cape that made every movement seem smooth and perfect... they were back. Tuxedo Mask was back. And the way he held her to him smelled of deep roses and memories yet to be made.  
They alit on a nearby rooftop, Tuxedo Mask crouching to soften the impact. Sailor Moon bounded away from his grasp, and stretched her legs with a huge smile on her face. He straightened up slowly, and said in a serious voice, "I think we lost them."  
She flapped her hand back and forth, grinning in amusement. "You make it sound like they're the bad guys, silly! Though I suppose they kinda were being pretty dangerous back there." Giggles faded in and out in between words, and her eyes closed tight as she looked up into the sun. "But whattaya gonna doooo, they're my friends, they just sometimes have big mouths, especially Mars, and..."  
She became aware that the light from the sun was slightly blocked off, and opened her eyes in surprise. "Huh?" Sailor Moon saw red.  
"Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Mask, smiling. He had leaned over in a deep flourish, and his cape was draped over his outstretched arm, casting a slight shadow over the rooftop. In his hand was a luscious red rose, almost completely opened, just a few inches from Sailor Moon's face.   
She wrapped her fingers around it. "Thank you," she said softly, and inhaled its fragrance, pushing her lips deep into the folds of red and violet. Each delicate petal seemed more drenched in color than the last, as though someone had squeezed all the hues for this flower from strawberries and wine. The petals felt soft and cool against her face. Sailor Moon felt herself transforming, her costume dissolving into pink ribbons and then becoming her school uniform once again. As Serena, she looked up. "It's beautiful."  
"No," said Tuxedo Mask, and Serena looked up.  
In one whirring, whooshing moment, Tuxedo Mask pulled the girl to curve against his body. As she felt herself move toward him, the tuxedo, hat, and mask seemed to fly away, and he was Darien once more. No fancy trappings disguised his identity; no mask hid the glitter in his eyes. "It's a flower," he whispered, not knowing how he could still speak with her this close to him. "YOU'RE beautiful."  
The beating of their two hearts at that moment could have silenced a thunderstorm.  
Darien tried to catch his breath. Colors were flying through his mind. She was so close, and her arms had found their way around his waist too. He could feel the gentle warmth of her hands on his back, and he wondered why his heart hadn't completely burst yet. "Meatball head, will you be mine? Please?" he heard himself say.  
She smiled. Her face was flushed. "Meatball head..." she echoed, amazed that the familiar nickname could sound so good. "Then that makes you..." She lowered her eyes for an instant, and then looked up at him with calm confidence. "Of course I will, Muffin."  
"Muffin!?" he echoed in slight embarrassment. Or, rather, he tried to echo... but her face was too close and he needed to be closer... until gravity lost its sway and everything exploded around him and the only thing left in the universe was the fact that he was finally kissing her. Darien finally broke away, looking down to see the utter happiness in her eyes. The Prince had found his Princess, and more importantly, a boy and a girl had found each other. He held her tight.  
  
Meanwhile, on a nearby rooftop...  
"Oooh!"  
"Oh come ON Rei, give someone else a chance to look!"  
"Move it... Quit hogging the binoculars already!"  
"We REALLY shouldn't be doing this..."  
"In that case, Ami, why are you HERE?"  
"Um..."  
  
THE END  
  
* This story is set after "Darien's View." In that story, Darien is shown to have fallen in love with Serena before he got his memories back. Hence the comment that he had been wanting her for two days, even though he had only gotten his memories back a few minutes ago. 


End file.
